


I Didn't See Anything

by Ohfc11



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfc11/pseuds/Ohfc11
Summary: Lucaya. Maya goes to Lucas's but he isn't in his room when she shows up.Prompt "Ignore me, I didn't see anything."





	I Didn't See Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt "Ignore me, I didn't see anything."  
> From prompt list on my Tumblr Sabby-Hart.  
> I take requests/prompts.  
> I appreciate nice comments!

Lucaya #17 “Ignore me, I didn’t see anything.”

 

Sometimes when Maya’s bored or lonely she’ll go over to Lucas’s apartment. Sometimes when Lucas is bored or lonely he’ll go over to her apartment. They didn’t realize that it became such a normal habit. It had started almost a year ago when Riley was out of town and Maya needed someone to talk to. Ever since then, they’ve relied on each other to be there.

Today Maya went home to an empty apartment. Shawn was upstate for work and Katy was at the diner working a late shift. Maya tried to occupy herself with painting but she wasn’t able to focus so she decided she’d go over to Lucas’s.

Maya climbed Lucas’s fire escape and slid in through his window to find any empty bedroom. She almost turned to go back home until she heard his shower turn on. She decided to curl up in his blankets while waiting for him to get out of the shower. She laid under his blankets playing of her phone and after nearly 15 minutes had passed, she heard the shower turn off. Shortly after, Lucas opened his bedroom door with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and walked straight to his closet, clearly not noticing Maya laying in his bed. Maya gazed at him from above her phone. She couldn’t help the way her eyes followed him. She didn’t mean to check him out but she did. She took in his arm muscles, his toned chest and abs, all the way down to his perfect v-line. She watched him searching in his closet for clothes, his back now to her. She watched the way his back muscles flexed as he moved. When he found what he was looking for he dropped his towel.

“Ahem.” Maya coughed nervously, quickly looking back down at her phone. She knew if she didn’t get his attention now, she’d have more to explain later.

Lucas spun around quickly, covering himself with the underwear in his hand.

“Maya. What the fuck!” Lucas squeaked.

“Ignore me, I didn’t see anything.” Maya pointedly stared directly at her phone, trying to hide the blush on her face.

“How’d you get in here?” Lucas asked.

“The window.” Maya stated matter-of-factly. “Could you put some pants on now?”

Lucas turned around and quickly put on his boxer-briefs but not before Maya could catch another glimpse of his ass. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and turned back to Maya to find her staring at him with a not-so-subtle blush on her cheeks.

“Were you checking me out?” Lucas joked.

“I didn’t see nothin’.” Maya joked back trying to hide her nervousness.

“What are you doing here?” Lucas questioned. He wasn’t sure exactly how much she had seen but he was starting to feel embarrassed. The girl he had just recently realized he was falling for saw him butt naked.

“Shawn’s out of town and mom is at work. I was lonely.” Maya answered honestly. “I heard your shower running so I decided just to wait for you in here.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in here when I first walked in?”

“I didn’t think you were going to get completely naked in front of me.” Maya explained.

“I had no idea you were in here.” Lucas noted.

“Right…” Maya faltered. Lucas could tell she was uncomfortable but he wasn’t entirely sure why. Maybe because she saw her friend naked but it didn’t feel like that was all. He felt like there was more that she wasn’t saying.

He slowly walked closer to her. She sat up and he took the place beside her.

“I mean if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask.” Lucas teased, trying to get a reaction out of her.

“T-That’s – I d-didn’t do it on purpose.” Maya stuttered, not hiding her embarrassment at all.

“I get it. You think I’m hot and obviously needed to see more.” Lucas grinned.

“Oh, you wish, Huckleberry.” Maya replied. “I was just so shocked that I had to see _way_ more of you than I wanted to, that I couldn’t speak. I was frozen in horror.”

“Admit it, you liked it.” Lucas got right in her face, testing her.

“I didn’t.” Maya blushed.

“You did.”

“Didn’t.” Maya assured.

“Did.” Lucas pressed, inches from her face.

“Fine!” Maya exclaimed. She couldn’t remember when he had gotten so close to her but she took advantage of the proximity. She leaned in and connected their lips.

Lucas was admittedly shocked that things had turned out this way but he was beyond thrilled. He had just realized how bad he was falling for her but he didn’t think she felt the same way until this moment. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck to deepen the kiss while she moved one of her hands to his shoulder and the other she tangled in his hair. They reluctantly pulled apart to catch their breath.

“That was…” Maya began in a daze.

“Amazing.” Lucas finished.

Maya giggled at his honesty, feeling the same way. She knew deep down that she had liked him for a while but she had kept pushing it down until he forced it out of her. There was no way she was going back now though. She liked him and he, amazingly, liked her back.

“I like you, Huckleberry.” Maya affirmed.

“I like you too, Shortstack. A lot.” Lucas beamed. He leaned in for another kiss, pushing her backward onto his bed.


End file.
